


the pursuit of happiness

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed just wants Winry to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the pursuit of happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casper_San](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Casper_San).



> Disclaimer: The following story is written not for profit. Arakawa owns all.

X X X

Edward mumbled something, scribbling another note down on the pad of paper in front of him. Reaching across the table, he pulled a book off the stack in front of him and yelped in surprise at the sight of two angry blue eyes staring at him.

Winry glared through the open space he’d made. “Ed, let’s go. I’m hungry.”

“Hungry?” He blinked. “I said I’d take you to dinner.”

“I know you did. Four hours ago. Four hours, Ed. I’m starving. Even Al got bored and left.”

“Al’s gone?” That didn’t sound right. Alphonse wouldn’t have just gone without saying anything, would he? “Are you sure he didn’t spot a cat outside and chase after it?” Because Edward wouldn’t put that past his little brother. He’d have to remember to check inside Alphonse’s armor to make sure he wasn’t smuggling a kitten inside the hotel or something.

“What if he did? That still doesn’t mean I should have to wait four hours to eat.” Winry put her fists on her hips. “If Al was still here, I’d have just gone with him!”

And Alphonse wasn’t even able to eat, but he would’ve taken care of Winry. Edward rubbed the back of his head, wondering how he’d gotten himself into this situation. Oh. Yeah. Research. A stack of books surrounded him as if he’d built himself a fortress out of paper. And now part of that wall was down, and an angry, hungry girl faced him. Edward almost wished he hadn’t reached for the book. “Okay, okay, let me get this stuff together and we’ll go.”

He hated it when Winry pouted like that. Even if it was mixed in with snapping eyes, Edward couldn’t help but compare the expression with her teary one. “Look, I’ll let you choose the restaurant!”

That brightened her face and the corners of her mouth flickered up, like when a fire caught on tinder. “Really?”

“Yeah, yeah, you can pick. Just don’t try to bleed me dry, okay?” Edward closed his journal, tucking it inside his pocket and picked up the rest of his papers, shuffling them together.

“Thanks, Ed!” Why did her smile have to turn on him like a spotlight, freezing him in place and, at the same time, making him feel so warm? Winry made a happy, humming sound. “I’ll meet you at the door!”

Edward had to drag his eyes up off her ass. Seriously, could she stop wearing those little short skirts? Everything about her was just such a distraction. He almost wished he hadn’t agreed to let her go south with them from Central City. Though Winry had been a good sport, and kept her squealing about automail and mechanics to a minimum, Edward found himself actually watching her a lot more than he realized.

Not more than Alphonse realized, though. His little brother had promptly called Edward on it when he’d caught Edward staring as Winry walked ahead of them. And Edward hadn’t been prepared for that, no, dammit, he’d blushed so bright, he could’ve started a fire with the heat of his skin.

It really wasn’t fair, thinking maybe Winry might have a boyfriend back home. Maybe some guy – like Pitt, or that Nedobeck kid – might’ve gotten her first kiss. That it was a possibility she might be married before he got Alphonse’s body back. Not that he should be thinking about that sort of thing. Al’s body came first, before everything. And consciously, he was aware of that. He’d devoted his life to getting his brother’s body back. But there was a part of him that still wanted to make sure Winry wasn’t thinking about another guy, at least, not while she was with him. Edward wouldn’t even dare to consider Winry might think of him when they weren’t together.

“Come on, Ed!” She stood next to the library door, smiling again, and he felt his heart lift inexplicably. Winry was happy again. And right now, that was enough.

X X X

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Casper_san for the 2010 exchange at LJ community Fandom Stocking.


End file.
